


Technicalities

by round_robin



Series: Not Such a Terrible Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Diet, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Hand Jobs, It's a Terrible Life verse, M/M, Multi, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Three some, Top Benny, Top Castiel, army cas, builder Benny, corporate Dean, emotional tension, personal headcanon, small sexuality crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith had several rules he lived his life by. An indulgence isn’t worth ruining all his progress; never get too chummy with the support staff; and no matter what, never date a coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, maybe 5K tops, no Cas. I do admit, it kind of got away from me, but I like where it ended up. It also gave me a chance to make a lot of background for "Dean Smith." In the episode, he's supposed to be a corporate doucher, I know, but since I'm using this 'verse, I'm giving him layers. And since the original 'verse didn't make an account for Cas (or Benny but he wasn't around yet) I decided to put him in the army. Angels are warriors, and a garrison is an antiquated term for a military unit.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you find one, please include it with your comment and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy. :)

Dean Smith had several rules he lived his life by. An indulgence isn’t worth ruining all his progress; never get too chummy with the support staff; and no matter what, never date a coworker.

Since starting at Sandover, he’d managed to break almost every one of his rules. Sam Wesson down in IT was one of his closest friends, almost like a brother. He was letting himself have cheat days—something he’d never done in his long years of calorie counting. And he’d had a brief but amazing relationship with his boss’ cousin, Castiel.

Sandover was a family company and Cas was one of the few family members who didn’t work there. It wasn’t technically against his no dating rule, but it was close enough to make Dean uncomfortable. It didn’t last. Cas was in the military and got shipped out four months back. Dean wasn’t against staying in contact but Cas didn’t want too many attachments back home. He had an important mission to focus on and couldn’t afford distractions. Dean tried not to think about that too much, he thought what they’d had was more than a “distraction.” The memory of Cas’ deep voice whispering, “maybe if I make it back” in his ear the last time they fucked still gave him shivers.

After Cas left to possibly get blown up in some desert half a world away, Dean made two new rules: no pinning or dwelling, and no relationships with coworkers or their families. For all his kick ass foresight and planning, he never saw Benny coming.

Mr. Adler knocked on his office door and strode right inside, hand outstretched. No matter how many times they talked or saw each other in a day, Mr. Adler always shook hands. It was a “power executive” thing, not to mention a little creepy. “Dean!” He smiled, managing to show all his teeth.

A man walked in behind him. He wore a suit, but not the same way Mr. Adler or Dean wore their suits. The cut was nice and it suited his wide frame well, but there was something different in the way he held himself. He was a working class boss, the kind who started at the bottom with nothing but a GED and a give ‘em hell attitude. If Dean had to guess, he’d say contractor. One large hand held a folder, the other stuffed in a pocket waiting for a handshake. A neatly trimmed beard and heavenly blue eyes completed the package, and Dean had to remind himself to pay attention to his boss.

Dean stood up and shook Mr. Adler’s hand, then reached out to the stranger. “Dean,” Mr. Adler said. “I’d like you to meet Benjamin Lafitte, our contractor.” Dean mentally pat himself on the back for getting it right in one; he could always read a suit.

“Please,” he said, his voice a smooth drawl. “Call me Benny.”

“Good to meet you, Benny.” Benny took his outstretched hand, his large paw swallowing it and giving a firm shake. “Dean Smith.”

“Benjamin’s company is doing a little work for us,” Mr. Adler said. “Remodeling the board room, some of the upper offices, things like that. As we were looking over the plans, I thought to myself: hey, Dean Smith’s been working hard lately, why don’t we get him some extra space?” He walked across the office and gestured to the wall behind Dean’s bookshelf. “This backs up to a supply closet. No reason we can’t get you a few extra square feet in here. Maybe room for a couch? Nice, right?”

 _Good old Zack_ , Dean thought, _always going out of his way to get more work out of me_. Having room for a couch meant he would more than likely nap on it, making him stay later and work longer. Still, he did appreciate the gesture, however “bottom line” motivated it might be.

“Awesome Mr. Adler, thanks,” he said.

Mr. Adler clapped his hands together. “Hey, nothing too good for our star. I’ve got some work to get back to, so I’ll leave Benjamin here to take a few measurements. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Dean said.

“Good stuff. Good stuff!” Mr. Adler gave him a thumbs up and walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Dean saw Benny’s shoulders relax. “I don’ know what it is, but he gives me the creeps.”

“You get used to it,” Dean said. He sat back at his desk. “Do you mind if I finish eating while you get what you need? I’m on a tight deadline, need all the extra time I can get.”

Benny nodded. “Lunch at your desk? I’ve been there, brother. Go right ahead, I won’t bother you for too long.” Dean nodded his thanks and threw his tie over his shoulder, digging into his salad. He had half an eye on the sales figures, half on Benny.

The large man stripped off his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair, revealing a paint and plaster spattered tape measure clipped to his belt. He set his folder down and pulled a pad and pencil from his pocket, then walked over to the wall and started measuring. Dean glanced up for a second and found himself mesmerized by the way Benny moved. He was a little shorter than Dean, but had more than enough muscle to make up for it. Well defined muscles rippled with every small movement, prominent beneath the well-fitted shirt. Dean found himself staring at Benny’s sculpted back, his mouth hanging open a little.

Benny’s voice snapped him out of it. “So you like it here? In the city, I mean. Mr. Adler said you’ve been out here less than a year.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. He refocused his attention on his salad, ignoring Benny’s enviable lats. “It’s good. Still getting used to the cold.”

“Tell me about it.” Benny chuckled. “I grew up in the steamy South. Coldest I’d ever seen couldn’t even freeze water.”

“Where abouts you come from?” Dean knew he should concentrate on his work, but part of him wanted to hear Benny’s voice. It smoothed out the rough patches in his mind after an already too-long day.

“Louisiana, just outside New Orleans,” he said, accent getting thicker. “Came up here to work for my brother’s contracting company, ended up bein’ better at runnin’ things than he was, so he made me a partner. That was three years ago. Now I own the whole thing.” He made one last note and shoved the pad and pencil back into his pocket. “I’m all done here for now. I’ll be back tomorrow to start work.”

“You will?” Dean’s stomach fluttered at the thought. “The owner of the company does drywall?”

Benny gave a lazy shrug. “What can I say? I’m a hands on kinda guy.” He picked up his jacket and the folder, and extended a hand to Dean. Dean took it and thick, strong fingers squeezed him, making the flutter in his stomach migrate south. Just imagining those fingers... “Hope you don’t mind me botherin’ you for the next week.”

Dean shook his head. “Not at all.”

~

The next day, Benny knocked at his office door. The suit was gone, swapped for worn jeans, heavy boots, a tool belt, and an almost indecently tight tee-shirt. Dean couldn’t really complain.

He tipped the sledgehammer off his shoulder and smiled. “I got a guy on the other side clearin’ out the supply closet. An’ there’s a few things that need doin’ over here before I start tearing down.”

He grabbed onto the bookshelf and Dean moved to help. “You need any—”

“Nah,” Benny grunted. He lifted the thing and walked it to the middle of the room, muscles tensing under his very thin shirt. “Thanks brother, I got all this. You just ignore me.”

 _Easier said than done_ , Dean thought. Still, he did manage to keep his eyes on his work, only looking up when Benny let out a particularly rough grunt. The morning wore on, and after a while, Dean did manage to get some work done. He didn’t even notice Benny standing next to his desk until a gruff cough broke through his mental blinders.

“Dean?” Benny asked.

Reports all but forgotten, Dean looked up and smiled, trying not to get lost in those blue eyes. “What’s up?”

Benny nodded to the bare wall. Tarps covered almost all the furniture and the floor. “I’m ready to take it down. Any chance you could clear out for a bit? I hate to impose, but safety an’ all that.”

“No problem.” Dean checked his watch, it was just about lunch time anyways.

There was another knock at the door and Sam poked his head inside. “Tuesday, dude,” he said.

Dean chuckled and stood up from the desk. “Benny, this is my friend Sam. He works down in tech support.”

“Good to meet you,” Benny said. Sam quickly shook Benny’s hand, then stepped back into the hall. He and Dean were friends, yeah, but he never felt right up on the management floor.

“Sam here makes sure I get out of the office for lunch at least once a week,” Dean said.

Sam smiled, shifting a little. “Can’t let you have that aneurysm too early in life.”

Benny laughed, a deep rolling chuckle that made Dean’s toes curl. “Tha’s good of you, Sam.”

Dean grabbed his jacket and went for his briefcase. “Ah, you know the rules,” Sam said. “De-stressing for an hour cannot involve paperwork.” With a frown and a quick thought to lost productivity, Dean nodded.

“Have a good lunch, chief,” Benny said. “I should be all done wreckin’ by the time you get back.”

“Thanks,” he called over his shoulder, then followed Sam out.

~

“So what’s with the burly guy?” Sam asked once they were seated at their usual lunch spot just down the street.

Dean ignored him for a minute and ordered his usual (cobb salad, no bacon bits, dressing on the side) before answering. “Contractor. They’re expanding my office. One of Zack’s thinly veiled attempts to get me to work more.”

Sam groaned. “You already do, what? Sixty hours some weeks? What more does he want from you?”

“My immortal soul? I don’t know, man.”

Their food arrived and they stopped talking about work. Sam told Dean about a few of the movies he and his new girlfriend Ruby saw lately, implying how much Dean would like some of them if he, you know, ever got out and had fun. Dean grunted a half-hearted lie to get around to it and Sam rolled his eyes. They’d done this dance before, didn’t mean he was going to stop trying.

Between recommendations for fun (“you remember stuff like that, fun?”) he asked Dean more about the work in his office. Dean told him what he knew: Benny owned the company that was working on some renovations around Sandover. He was from New Orleans and bought the company from his brother. He dressed well, knew his way around a suit and a tool box.

Before they got the check, Sam said, “Benny’s kind of your type, huh?”

It came so out of left field, Dean almost spit out his mineral water. “Christ—no!” he sputtered. Sam was on top of the very short list of those informed about Dean’s personal life, the other name was his sister, Jo. He knew how hard Cas’ deployment really hit Dean, and he was cautiously encouraging the man to get out there again. This, Dean felt, was not the best way to do it. “First off,” he leaned in to whisper, “Benny is nothing like Cas—”

Sam ignored him. “Cas is in the army, Benny’s a fricking contactor,” he said. “They’re both highly skilled, masculine professions. It takes a certain kind of guy.” He smacked Dean’s shoulder, trying to get him to lighten up. His scowl remained. “When you told me you ‘weren’t into that,’ you really mean ‘IT guy’ wasn’t butch enough for you. They may not be the same physical type, but they’re definitely your type.”

Dean looked around, making sure no one from the office was here. He leaned in again. “I’m not into Benny. He’s just the guy working in my office, okay?”

“Sure.” Sam smirked. “The owner of a company expensive enough to get a gig at Sandover also does basic jobs like knocking down walls. In what reality? I’m not even going near what you said about his suit.” Dean winced. He did gush a little... “Even if he’s not your type—which is a lie—you’re definitely his.”

Dean went back to ignoring him. He paid the check and they walked back to the office, Sam smirking at him all the way back.

~

It felt weird knocking on his own door, but Dean wanted to know if the coast was clear. “Hey Benny?” he called, leaning halfway inside. “Is it safe for me to be in here now?” He really needed to get back to work.

There was a large trash can filled with pieces of plaster and wood, and now Dean had an all access pass into the supply closet next door. Awesome. He wasn’t going to get anything done this week.

His eyes found Benny and his mouth went dry. Sweat glistened over tan skin, some plaster dust clinging here and there. Even the safety goggles perched on top of his head looked good. He smiled at Dean and threw one last chunk of wall into the trash can. “Just finished up,” he said. “I’m gonna clear all this out, then I’ll be out of your hair for today.”

“Sounds good,” Dean said.

He sat at his desk and tried to keep his mind on his work. Still, his eyes wandered over to Benny every few seconds. Sweat lightly soaked the back of his shirt, clinging to the muscles Dean already had an appreciation for. He shifted in his chair, trying to adjust his cock without calling attention to it. Dean definitely knew what he was doing tonight.

~

The next morning, Benny arrived bright and early and got to work. After... relieving some tensions last night and a cold shower this morning, Dean wasn’t as distracted by the tight shirt this time. They both got on with their respective work and Dean pushed it out of his mind. Sam didn’t know what he was talking about. They were two professionals doing their jobs, nothing romantic about it.

He wasn’t sure when it started, but Dean suddenly found himself humming. He pulled his attention away from the sales figures and hear Benny whistling the same tune. “Hall of the Mountain King?” Dean guessed.

Even behind the safety glasses and protective mask he could see Benny’s smile. “Good ear. You like Grieg?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “NPR and the local classical station are my top two presets.”

Benny nodded his approval. “What else you like? Books? Movies?”

“Cars,” Dean said before he could stop himself. “My parents own a scrap metal business.” He didn’t usually talk about his upbringing here, too many old money execs who would look down on him for it. He got a different vibe from Benny.

Benny chuckled. “You grew up in a junk yard?”

“Oh yeah. Had my first set of coveralls when I was three,” he said. “Its a big operation now but back then we just had the one yard behind the house. I built my first car out there, from the axles up.”

“What was it?” Benny asked. Experienced hands kept working, never missing a beat while they talked. Dean respected multitasking.

“67 Chevy Impala,” he said. “I love that car. I worked on her all through school, until she was mint, not a thing out of place.”

Benny whistled, shaking his head. “Sounds cherry. Is that what you drive out here?”

“Nah, I left her back with my parents. Muscle cars don’t get respect out here, Mercedes do,” he said, a little sad at the thought. He’d never actually said that outloud before.

“Shame,” Benny said.

The conversation died away and Dean when back to the memo he was typing. Soon enough, Benny was packing up for the day. Dean looked at his watch and saw it was already five. Time sure did fly. They said their goodbyes and Dean watched him leave. He still had another hour ahead of him.

~

“Another salad?” Benny laughed.

They were breaking for lunch the next day. Dean offered Benny a seat in front of his desk, which got him a nod and a “much obliged” that made his knees weak. Good thing he was sitting down.

Benny had a burger in one large hand and Dean was trying to keep his jealousy in check. He was okay lusting after the man; he would not let himself think that way about his enviable food.

He leaned back and pat his stomach. “Desk jobs, man, can’t indulge too much.” He threw his tie over his shoulder and took a bite. “You probably don’t have that issue. Construction is more active, I bet.”

Benny shrugged, taking a bite of his burger before answering. “You’d be surprised. Most times, I’m stuck in my office same as you. This job called for all hands on deck, is all.”

They continued chatting while they ate. Dean found out Benny’s favorite book was _The Old Man and the Sea_ , which made him a little embarrassed to admit he’d never read it. _A Farewell to Arms_ was all the Hemingway he had. “You should pick it up,” Benny said.

“I’ll look into it.”

The rest of the day went the same as the one before. When Benny announced he was done for now, Dean still had an hour’s work in front of him.

Surprising even himself, he started getting his things together too. “I’ll walk out with you.”

Benny pulled on a worn leather jacket and waited for Dean by the door. They walked out, Benny standing just close enough for his shoulder to brush Dean’s every three steps or so. Dean didn’t mind at all.

On the way home, Dean stopped at a bookstore and bought _The Old Man and the Sea_. He didn’t know why.

~

“Sorry to do this to you again, but I gotta kick you out for a bit,” Benny announced. “Even if I didn’t have to, you wouldn’t want to be around these fumes.”

“Sure.” Dean checked his watch. It was almost lunch time anyway, he could see if Sam wanted to get a bite. Two lunches away from his desk in one week, the guy might die from shock at all this extra downtime Dean was giving himself. “Give me a minute?” Benny nodded and Dean dialed Sam’s extension.

“Tech support, this is Sam.”

“It’s me. Benny needs me to clear out again. Wanna get lunch?”

“Two in one week?” Sam asked. “Wow. When’s the apocalypse?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Meet you there in ten.”

He hung up and grabbed his jacket. “Will an hour do it? I’m actually kind of behind as it is.” For once, he wasn’t exaggerating to motivate himself. Having Benny around, talking, laughing and shooting the breeze was a pleasant distraction, but a distraction all the same. Normally, Dean would feel bad about letting himself get so behind... this time, he really couldn’t make himself care too much.

“Oh yeah,” Benny said. “Hour, tops.” He smiled at Dean, eyes twinkling.

Dean felt his face heat up and he ducked his head to cover it, pretending to fiddle with his jacket. “See ya later,” he said and hightailed it out.

Sam was already at a table when he arrived. As soon as he saw Dean’s tight shoulders, his brow creased with worry. “Dude? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said a little too quick. “Nothing. What’s wrong with you?”

Sam’s concern vanished and he laughed, smacking his hand on the table. “It’s Benny, isn’t it? You’re totally falling for him.”

“Shut up. No I’m not.” Dean ordered his salad and sat back in his chair to sulk, refusing to look at Sam.

Sam laughed again. “You are! This is exactly how you were with Cas. Stammering, blushing, refusing to admit it.”

“There were reasons for that,” Dean grumbled under his breath. “Cas was—” he didn’t need to say it, Sam already knew how special Cas was to Dean. Having him cut off all contact had been hard, no matter how much he tried to play it off as nothing.

“Hey.” Sam leaned forward, all joking gone. “This is good. I’m tired of seeing you pine for someone who might not come back.”

“I do not pine.”

“Yeah, you do. Two weeks ago, our waiter had the same hair as Cas and you nearly lost it,” he said. “You should go for it with Benny. We’ve already established that he’s your type. You deserve to be happy, man.”

“He works for Sandover,” Dean said, a weak protest at best. “You know my rules about that.”

Sam shook his head. “He’s a contractor in your office for a week. He doesn’t ‘work’ for Sandover. Besides, if you actually followed your own damn rules, you wouldn’t have gone out with that file clerk up on twelve last month. Unless your rules only apply to men you’re afraid to date?” Dean said nothing. “Look, if it bugs you that much, wait until he’s done with the project, then ask him out. You deserve to be happy, Dean, even if it kills you.”

Dean grunted out a non-answer. Thankfully, Sam dropped the subject and started telling Dean about a concert he and Ruby were going to next weekend. “Classic rock,” Sam said with a smile. “You’d hate it.”

~

Benny had lunch with Dean almost every day, talking and telling stories like they were the greatest friends. And, they kind of were. Benny was good at what he did, which gave him Dean’s respect. They talked about family, likes, dislikes, everything. Whenever Dean told him a story about the scrap yard or his wild college days, Benny would listen, nodding and smiling at all the right parts, that twinkle in his eyes making Dean’s stomach flutter again and again.

Dean knew the job was coming to a close and he found himself wanting more time with Benny, almost desperately so. Every night, he’d leave a stack of work on his desk so they could walk out together. And each night, Benny walked a little closer. Once, his fingers brushed Dean’s as they walked and Dean had to shift his briefcase to hide the bulge in his pants. He hadn’t popped this much wood since he was a teenager. Reminding himself he was a grown-ass man didn’t seem to help.

Dean walked in after his Tuesday lunch with Sam (a grueling hour dodging and ignoring innuendo) and found Benny packing up. “Already done for the day?” he asked. Usually Benny didn’t leave until five, four at the very earliest.

Benny smiled, but it wasn’t as bright as usual. “Done with the job. They hired a different firm to paint the place, so I’m afraid I’m done.”

Dean nodded, ducking his head to hide his disappointment. “Right. Well, it’s been good meeting you.”

Benny shrugged. “You too, brother, but this doesn’t have to be the last we see of each other.” He smiled, eyes raking over Dean in the first obvious show of attraction. The tight tee-shirts were subtext, this was full on text. “You got anyone at home?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “No. You?”

“Nah.” He set down his tool box and took a business card from his back pocket, scribbling something on it. “Why don’t you let me cook you dinner? A week of watchin’ you eat salads makes me wanna get a good hot meal in you. Say, tomorrow? Six o’clock?”

Not waiting for an answer, Benny pushed the card into Dean’s hand. His large hands were as warm and soft as Dean imagined they would be, and he had a hard time letting Benny pull away. “That’s my address. See you tomorrow?”

His mouth completely dry, Dean nodded, and managed to squeak out a, “Sure,” before words failed him again.

“Great,” Benny said. He gathered his stuff and headed to the door, throwing one last smile towards Dean, twinkling eyes and all. “See ya then.”

~

Dean had never been this nervous before a date. Even when he took Cas to the company Christmas party, and Cas—adrenaline junkie he was—dragged him up to Zack’s office and gave him a blow job in the boss’ chair. That was a good night.

No, he couldn’t think about his ex tonight, if that’s even what Cas was. He could do this, he was a confident, self determined man, he could totally have dinner with the hunky builder he’d just spent the last week staring at. That was in no way the faggiest thing he’d ever done. Fuck, why did he need to have the sexuality crisis in the middle of traffic? Yes, Cas was the first guy he’d been with, but that didn’t mean anything. He just had to be himself, same as any other date. Because he’d been on _so_ many dates with men and knew _exactly_ what the fuck he was doing. Right. God, he hoped Benny had some alcohol waiting.

He got to the address and Benny buzzed him up. He met Dean at the door with a wide grin. Jeans and tight tee-shirt had been swapped for slacks and a dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off strong arms. “Dean,” he drawled. Fuck, Dean loved the way he said his name. “Come on in, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Sorry about the suit and tie,” Dean said. “Came straight from the office.”

“No trouble.” Those wide, warm hands settled on Dean’s shoulders and helped him out of his top coat and jacket. Before Dean could blink, Benny was in front of him, fingers loosening his tie. “How ‘bout we ditch this too?”

Dean nodded mutely and held out the bottle of wine he almost forgot he was clutching. “I didn’t know what you were making, so I went for white. You know, red can stain your teeth...” and wasn’t he the most awkward person in the world?

“This is great.” Benny took the bottle from him and laced their fingers together, leading Dean to the kitchen. “Still, you mind if we go for somethin’ stronger?” he asked.

Two crystal cut glasses sat on the counter. Benny grabbed a bottle filled with amber liquid and poured one for them both. “Just the one,” Dean said. Benny nodded and returned to the stove.

He started stirring something that smelled heavenly. Dean learned long ago: if it smelled that good, his diet probably didn’t allow it. “Have some cornbread,” Benny said, nodding to the basket on the counter. “Just pulled it out of the oven. Gumbo’s almost ready too.”

“I should’ve warned you,” Dean said, eyes still focused on the cornbread. Oh, how bad he wanted some... “My diet probably doesn’t have room for a lot of this stuff.”

Blue eyes looked back at him and his knees went weak. “Don’t you have cheat days? C’mon, for me?”

Dean hadn’t been able to say no to those eyes in his own office. What chance did he have here? He grabbed a slice of cornbread and took a bite. “Oh...” he moaned, grabbing the counter for support. “This is fucking fantastic.”

“Thank you, brother.” Benny chuckled and continued cooking.

After a week of watching Benny ply his trade, Dean was amazed to watch him do something he clearly loved. There was a difference between doing something you were good at, and doing something you loved. This was definitely the latter for Benny. His wide frame moved through the kitchen with an easy grace. He stirred the pot with one hand, reaching for the pepper mill with the other, all while guiding the spoon to his lips to test the gumbo without spilling a drop. Dean watched, transfixed for a few minutes.

Finally Benny turned off the stove and moved the pot off the burner, covering it to sit. He turned and smiled at Dean, raising his glass. “Give that a few, then we can eat. You ever had gumbo before?”

Dean shook his head and took a nervous sip from his glass. The bourbon burned a smooth trail down to his stomach, calming his nerves a little. “I try to watch what I eat, so I’ve never had the chance. But like you said, we’ll consider this a cheat day.”

“Good,” Benny said.

“Full disclosure?” Dean said, silently cursing himself at the same time. He couldn’t believe he was bringing this up, but he didn’t want to mislead Benny about anything. “I’ve uh, I’ve only had one... boyfriend before.”

Benny nodded. “Lucky guy.”

“He was, he was actually the first... guy.” Dean could barely stop himself from wincing as he said it. Fuck, he sounded like such a trainwreck.

Benny chuckled. “The first one to show you how much you liked cock? I get it.”

He shrugged and took another sip from his glass. Yes, the alcohol definitely made everything better. “I didn’t really switch. More like, added a new item to my menu.”

“I can respect that,” he said. “Where is he now?”

Another drink before Dean could answer. “Getting shot at in some desert. He didn’t want to keep in contact.”

“His loss,” Benny said. He stepped around the counter, his hips brushing Dean’s as he settled a hand on his arm, stroking the inside of his wrist and sending tingles down Dean’s spine. “If I had someone like you, I would not give you up.”

“He had his reasons,” Dean whispered. “Though I guess, his loss is your gain?” Benny smirked, taking a sip of his own drink. Admitting his sort of newness to this whole deal managed to calm Dean. The butterflies in his stomach stilled, leaving only the slowly churning anticipation for what might happen next.

Breaking the tense moment, Benny nodded towards the table. “Why don’t you go take a seat? I’ll bring the dinner in.” Not wanting to leave the warmth of Benny’s touch, Dean took another minute with his drink before he made his way to the table.

Benny set two heaping bowls of gumbo out and took his seat. “Dig in.”

The first bite was heaven and Dean moaned around it. “My God, this is amazing,” he said. Each spoonful was more magical than the one before. Benny nudged the basket of cornbread his way and Dean took a piece, surprising himself at how much he was eating.

As they ate, Benny talked, told him about growing up in Louisiana, how the gumbo was an old family recipe he only made for special occasions, and a dozen other little things they hadn’t gotten to in the last week of conversation. Dean couldn’t help but notice, as he talked, Benny leaned in closer and closer, until his hand was inches away from Dean’s knee. Dean spread his legs a little wider, nudging the fingers, spurring them on. Oh yes, he was on board with this. All embarrassing admissions were out there and Benny hadn’t kicked him out. He took that as a sign sex was definitely on the menu along with the gumbo.

A warm hand settled on his knee, giving it a squeeze. Benny poured him another bourbon and Dean chuckled. “Trying to get me drunk?”

“Is it working?” Benny joked. The hand slid a few inches higher, thumb rubbing small, soothing circles against Dean’s inseam.

He wanted more, but Dean kept himself from reaching for seconds. If this was going the way he thought it was, a full belly wasn’t the best thing. “Finished?” Benny asked.

Dean nodded, a slow smile slinking across his face. “With the food.”

Benny smiled back. “I’m afraid I have a bit of a confession to make,” he said. “I wasn’t supposed to work in your office. I had one of my guys lined up for that job. When I saw you,” he shook his head, “I couldn’t pass up the chance to spend a week with you.”

“Really?” Dean whispered, going a little breathless. “Well, as far as deceptions go, I think I’ll let you slide on that.”

“Thank you kindly.” Benny pushed his own plate away and took Dean’s hand. “What do ya say we get a little more comfortable?”

The flutter in Dean’s stomach returned. He nodded all the same and let Benny pull him into the living room and settle them down on the couch. He sat right next to Dean, their legs pressed together. Stroking his hand along Dean’s jaw, Benny brought their lips closer. “Alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and leaned into the touch, their lips just inches apart. “It’s, uh, been a while, though.”

“Don’t worry, cher,” Benny whispered. “You’re in good hands.”

Their lips finally touched and a warm spark shot straight to Dean’s cock. He leaned in to deepened the kiss, wanting more. And Benny was all too willing to give. He wrapped both arms around Dean and leaned back on the couch, pulling him down on top of his firm chest. “However you want this,” he whispered between kisses. “Tha’s what we’ll do. Fast, slow, in between.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to Dean’s jaw. “You want this to be a one off? I’d be mighty disappointed, but it’s your call. Fuck buddies? I’m down.”

“Those my only options?” Dean asked. “How about a second date, then we go from there?”

Benny smirked. “I can do that.” He grabbed Dean’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it for a moment before licking his way into Dean’s mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. He felt Benny’s fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. Soon, he had Dean’s shirt completely open, warm fingers tracing the contours of his chest and flicking at his nipples.

Dean moaned and his hips twitched, rubbing their cocks together in a way that was so good, but not nearly enough. Benny grabbed Dean’s ass and ground up against him, making them both moan. “What do ya say,” he groaned out, “about taking this to my room?”

Dean thrust his hips again and bit down on Benny’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. “Fuck yes,” he mumbled.

Faster than you’d guess for a man his size, Benny stood them both up, his hands under Dean’s ass holding him steady. He walked them to the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them, throwing Dean down on the bed.

Dean braced himself for Benny to follow. Instead, he stepped back and stripped his shirt, eyes firmly trained on Dean. With Benny’s muscled chest bare in front of him, Dean licked his lips. He ached to get his hands on that toned body, rub his fingers through Benny’s chest hair and lick at his nipples. “Come here,” he growled.

But Benny took his time. He shucked his shoes and socks, then got to work on Dean’s, fingers caressing his calves and ankles as he went. Inpatient, Dean threw his shirt off and undid his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down. Benny did the rest, ridding Dean of his last scrap of clothing. Dropping his own pants, and there was nothing between them now.

He blanketed his body over Dean, their hips slotting together as their lips met. Dean was so revved up, he was afraid he wouldn’t last. That fear almost became a reality when Benny started kissing his neck, moving slowly down his body towards his cock.

Blunt teeth closed around one nipple and Dean moaned again. “Wait!” he gasped. “I don’t wanna... I don’t want this to be over so soon. You know?”

Benny chuckled, a low, warm sound that curled Dean’s toes. “What do you suggest?” he whispered against Dean’s stomach, kissing just above his belly button.

Dean sat up, rearranging them until Benny was seated on the bed and he knelt next to it. He took a moment to stroke Benny’s cock, getting to know it, feeling the thickness of it in his hand. Oh yeah, this would do nicely. A fat drop of precome welled at the tip. Dean licked it off, sliding his mouth down the shaft until he couldn’t take anymore. A lot of people thought a slow start was better, Dean preferred taking it all in one go and watching his partner writhe at the intensity of it. Benny did not disappoint.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. His hands balled into fists on the bed sheets, arms shaking with the need to touch.

Dean pulled off long enough to say, “You can grab my hair.” The words were barely out of his mouth and Benny’s hand went to the back of his head, grabbing the short locks tight enough for Dean to notice, but not so much that it was painful. Just the way he liked it.

He sucked in earnest now, his cheeks hollowing, tongue swirling around the head and down the shaft. “Oh, fuck,” Benny moaned again. “Sweetheart, you are sublime...”

He let Dean go for another minute before he tightened his grip on his hair and pulled him away. “C’mon back up here.” Dean stood up and Benny pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him again and holding him close. “You are so fine,” he whispered.

Benny kissed him again, his lips soft against Dean’s. He lifted them up and lay Dean down on the bed. Kissing across Dean’s chest, Benny reached for the bedside table and opened the top drawer. He grabbed a condom and threw the bottle of lube down on the sheets.

“Fuck yes,” Dean groaned.

Gentle fingers pressed inside him and Dean opened his legs wider to get more. It may have been a while, but he wasn’t fucking fragile. “Yes, give it to me,” he grunted. Oh, those fingers were just as good as he’d imagined.

Benny smirked but continued slow and steady. When he had two of his thick fingers pressed inside Dean, he nodded. “Now I’ll give it to you.”

Lubing his cock, Benny rolled the condom on and applied more lube to the outside. One more dab between Dean’s cheeks and he lined them up. Fingers gripping his shaft, Benny started the slow push inside. “Yes,” Dean moaned. “More.”

It felt like forever, but finally Benny bottomed out. He looked into Dean’s eyes, swiping his clean hand over his cheek. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Hold tight.” Then, Benny let loose.

His hips snapped forward, moving Dean a few inches up the bed. Dean groaned and braced himself, one hand on the headboard, the other gripping tight to Benny’s shoulder. Thrust after thrust brushed against his sweet spot and made him cry out. “Benny!” he shouted. “Fuck yes!”

Teeth latched on to Dean’s neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and all he could feel was the glorious, strong body above him, and the white hot pleasure filling him, curling in his gut and down his legs. And Benny kept it up for who knows how long. Strong muscles thrust forward over and over again. Dean’s cock was trapped between their bellies, leaking like a bad tap.

Benny’s lips brushed his ear, and through the pounding of his heart, Dean heard him whisper, “You just let go. Let me take care of you.”

One last thrust and he came, cock spurting between them, come covering them both. And it just kept going. More and more until Dean shouted himself hoarse. He collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving. Before the sensations could get too uncomfortable, Benny stiffened, hips thrusting quickly, once, twice. He moaned through his own climax, then slumped back down, his breath hot on Dean’s neck.

It only took a minute for Benny to get himself together. He pulled out and got up, excusing himself to the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth and carefully wiped Dean down, cleaning the sweat and the come off his skin. He threw the cloth in the sink and climbed back in bed, his arms settling around Dean.

“Stay?” he whispered.

Dean nodded, snuggling back into Benny’s warmth. “Yeah.”

As they drifted off to sleep, Dean smiled to himself. He could have this. He could let himself be happy again. Rules be damned, he deserved a little happiness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I don’t usually say things like that, but I do love you. And I love Cas too. It’s stupid and selfish, and I don’t care. I won’t choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic kicked my ass, and not in a good way. First there was too much pining and angst and that wasn't the point, then I just got slammed with real life and couldn't write anything to save my life. I'm glad it's finally finished. For future note: I usually produce updates in a week to ten days, so this is a long turn around for me.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you find a typo, please include it with your comment and it'll be caught and shot. Thank you to [JOLee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/JO%20Lee) for the lovely image of Benny wearing nothing but an apron. She was gracious enough to let me use that as a spring board.
> 
> Also, I'm shit with tags. If anyone has an idea for a tag I should include, please let me know. Enjoy!

Dean raked his nails down Benny’s chest, making him moan, hips thrusting up. He loved taking Benny apart like this, he loved how he looked when Dean got a chance to take control, and he loved, loved how it only made Benny hold him tighter.

“Fuck!” Benny growled out. His grip on Dean’s hips tightened. Two more powerful thrusts lifted them both off the bed. Benny grabbed his cock and started stroking as slick pushes inside made Dean’s eyes cross. “C’mon cher, I’m so close...” Dean arched his back, getting himself to just the right position to reach back. Sweat slick fingers slid down Benny’s ass, brushing against his hole.

Boy, did he go off like fireworks. He threw his head back, hips stuttering through a few incomplete thrusts before burying his cock fully inside of Dean. Somehow, Benny still had the presence of mind to bring Dean with him.

When they were both sticky and spent, Benny pulled Dean into his arms. Pressing kisses along Dean’s cheeks, he held him close while they both came down.

Dean sighed and returned his kisses, resting against his chest. There were very few times in his life Dean would describe as truly happy. He was glad to say this was one of them. He was eating better, filled up with a steady supply of Benny’s amazing cooking. He felt healthy and the world was awesome, even Sam commented on how fun Dean was now. With Benny there to take the pressure off his home life, Dean could finally be the person he was before he moved out here: relaxed, confident, up for anything. Why, just last week they had a double date with Sam and Ruby. They went bowling and Dean honestly didn’t hate it. Four glorious months with Benny had done wonders for Dean’s stress levels. The sex probably helped too.

“Okay,” Benny said, slapping Dean’s thigh. “You hungry? I’ll go put the dinner on.” He kissed Dean and slid off the bed. After a brief stop in the bathroom, he walked out into the living room sans clothing. They did leave most of their clothes out there. For how much better his personal life was, Dean’s work was still stressful as all get out. The last week alone left him so fried he could barely do anything at first but let Benny drive, something he never minded. Benny whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he stripped them both and carried Dean to the bedroom, leaving his bad day and all of their clothing behind.

Dean followed a minute later, cleaning himself up and grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked out into the apartment with his shirt still hanging open, something he wouldn’t dream of doing just a few months ago.

Clatters and soft mumbles came from the kitchen. Dean followed them and found Benny still naked, the tie of an apron brushing softly against his round ass, thighs flexing as he moved, getting things together. “God, that’s beautiful,” Dean said with a sigh.

Benny smiled. “You know I like givin’ you a show.”

Before Dean could pour himself a glass of something and enjoy the pre-meal entertainment, there was a soft knock at the door. Odd, he hadn’t buzzed anyone up. Maybe it was a neighbor who needed to borrow something. “Stay here,” Dean said. “Don’t want to give Mrs. Julius a heart attack.” Benny waved his spatula in compliance. Dean started buttoning up his shirt as he went to the door. His fingers still on his top button, he opened it and smiled out at whoever it was.

Intense blue eyes gazed back at him, soulful and deep, looking like they’d spent a thousand years watching all of man’s folly. “Hello, Dean.” Cas’ deep voice sang in Dean’s ears, bringing back memories of whispered words, claiming touches, and slow, deep kisses.

And the first thing that popped into his head: _I have a naked cajun in my kitchen_.

“Cas,” he said. “How did you—”

“Your doorman recognized me,” he said. “I told him I was recently back from the service and wanted to surprise you, so he let me up.”

“Yeah, right.” Made sense. If Dean remember correctly, Roger had a son in the army. He wouldn’t fault the man for thinking Cas was welcome, and he was, any time but now. “Just, uh, give me a second?”

“You got any cooking sherry left?” Benny called from the kitchen. Well, there went that.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, blocking out the world for a second or two, but he still managed to see Cas’ jaw tighten. He took a step back into the hall. “You have company,” he said. “I should’ve called.”

“No.” He reached for Cas, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back through the door, closing it behind him. The neighbors did not need to see this domestic drama. “Come in, I’m so glad to see you. I just need a minute, okay?”

Cas nodded. “Alright.”

Normally, Dean would invite him to sit down in the living room, but with Benny’s clothes all over the floor, that was less than ideal. “Hang here for a second?” Not waiting for an answer, he dashed back into the apartment, scooping up Benny’s clothes on the way to the kitchen.

“You hear me?” Benny asked. “If yer out of cooking sherry, I can do without.” He glanced over his shoulder and immediately turned around. “Wha’s wrong?”

The tight line of Dean’s shoulders screamed “something” but he just shook his head and handed Benny his pants. “I need you to get dressed.”

“Is everythin’ alright?”

“Cas is here.” Dean never thought he’d say those words again and part of him loved it. Another part knew how this would look to all parties involved. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“You sure?” Benny asked. “If you need, I can clear out, let you two have... time.”

“No.” Dean was firm on that. “I wanna talk to him, but I’m not kicking you out to do it. Cas can deal.”

Benny shrugged and took his clothes. “Your call, chief.” He brushed a quick kiss across Dean’s cheek, then pulled on his pants.

Dean took a breath and steadied himself before walking back to the door. “Sorry about that,” he said. “Come on inside and have a seat.”

Cas followed him to the living room, his silence speaking volumes. Cas could always speak with silence louder than Dean could with a bull horn. It was one of the things that drew him in, that quiet intensity.

“How’ve you been?” Dean asked, already cringing at the small talk. “I thought you said it was an eighteen month tour? Something change?”

“Yes,” Cas said. “I was on a special mission, I couldn’t tell anyone about it. And I can’t really say any more than that.”

“Right. Makes sense.”

Benny walked in, arm outstretched to Cas and, thankfully, clothed. “Hey there, I’m Benny,” he said. “It’s good to meet you.”

Cas shook his hand, eyes flicking quickly to Dean before he plastered on a sort of smile. “Castiel,” he said.

“Dean’s told me about you,” he said. “Glad to see you got back in one piece.”

“Thank you.” He dropped Benny’s hand, attention shifting back to Dean. “I shouldn’t have interrupted, I apologize.”

“Naw, man, it’s fine,” Benny said, speaking when Dean couldn’t. He was lost in Cas’ eyes again, those deep, soulful wells looking at him with the sort of brooding intensity that first drew him in. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m cookin’ right now.”

“No, thank you,” Cas said, still looking at Dean. “I merely wanted to see Dean, let him know I was back in town.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks for that.” Because a phone call would’ve been ten times more awkward. Well, maybe not.

“If you don’t mind,” Cas said, acknowledging Benny for a brief second. “I would like to make plans with Dean. Coffee, perhaps a lunch?”

“Dean’s a grown man,” Benny said. “He doesn’t need my permission.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. Two pairs of blue eyes landed on him and his stomach squirmed. “Coffee would be nice. I’ll give you a call later this week? Is your number still the same?”

“Yes. Zachariah had it reactivated for me.”

They stood in silence for a long moment, no one really sure what to say. Usually, Cas could wait out awkward silence like a champ, so it surprised Dean when he was the first to speak. “I should go. Enjoy your dinner.” Dean moved to walk him to the door, but Cas held up a quelling hand. “No need to see me out. Have a good night Dean, Benny.” He turned and walked down the hall.

The door clicked shut and Dean fell back into Benny’s arms. He pulled him in close, whispering softly into his hair, “You alright?”

Fuck, Dean though, he must be giving Benny all sorts of ideas about... what he and Cas had. “I’m fine,” he said. “Cas is fine. It was good between us, just... intense. _He’s_ intense. And it’s hard not to get swept up in his wake.”

“I noticed.” He shifted, hands not leaving Dean. “Was it just me, or was he... kinda formal?”

“That’s just Cas,” Dean said. “Dude talks that way with his own mother.”

“Huh.” Benny shifted again, getting closer and pulling away at the same time. “I told you this was your show, remember? If you wanna... bring it back with Cas. Well, uh, I can’t say I’d prefer it that way, but I’m happy I got any time with you at all.”

“What? No!” Dean snapped, instantly regretting it. “I’m sorry. What Cas and I had was good, but you’re my... hell Benny, you’re my boyfriend. I’m not gonna drop you the second he comes back. Why would you want me to?”

A slow smile spread across Benny’s face and he shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know, maybe ‘cause you never told me what we were doin’ in the first place? I’ve been thankin’ my lucky stars you let me hang around this long, I was not about to push my luck asking for more.”

“You don’t need to ask.” Dean threw his arms around Benny and held tight. He felt two strong arms circle around him again, rubbing soothing circles against his back. “I’m going to get coffee with Cas. Clear the air. But I’m here with you. Cas had his chance.”

~

It was just coffee, coffee with a person he was once passionately, blindingly in love with, and possibly still was. He was about to sit at a table and look into the eyes that saved him and ruined him all at once. He could do this. Then he rounded the corner and saw Cas through the coffee shop window. He sat at a small table for two, his hand resting protectively on the empty chair, waiting for Dean to fill it.

A lesser man would’ve lost his nerve. Dean kind of did too, but he stood there a minute too long and Cas saw him. Lifting a hand, he waved at Dean through the glass, pointing to the chair he’d saved. Well, nothing for it now. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

“Hey Cas,” he greeted, sliding into the chair.

“Dean.” Cas nodded and pushed a steaming cup towards him. “Soy latte, half caff, with a dash of cinnamon. Not a sprinkle, a dash, I made sure.”

“Thanks, Cas. Can’t believe you remembered.”

Dean made the mistake of looking Cas in the eye. He was immediately snared, reeled in until he thought he was going to drown. The soft touch of Cas’ hand on his pulled him back before he could get too deep. “I remember everything about you, Dean.”

Dean didn’t plan to get into this right away. He predicted ten minutes of awkward small talk (one of Cas’ specialties) before they came around to their relationship, or lack there of. But he wanted to get right into it? Okay, Dean could do that.

He pulled his hands back, making Cas’ eyes flick between him and the space that now separated them. “I thought I was a distraction?” he said, voice tight.

“Dean,” Cas sighed.

“I thought,” he pressed, “you wanted me to forget about you.”

“I did.”

“Then why,” Dean took a breath, gathering his words. “Why, do you come back here, expecting everything to be the same? You met Benny, and you still want me to be with you?” He hadn’t said the words, no, but Dean had spent enough time decoding Cas’ body language to know that’s exactly what he wanted. The coffee, touching his hand like nothing had changed, hell, getting the doorman to let him up without telling Dean was it’s own reminder of when Cas used to surprise Dean in his bed some mornings before work. Cas wanted to pick up right where they left off, Dean’s new life and happiness be damned.

Cas looked away from him for a moment, staring off into the middle distance, watching normal life around them. That’s what he did: examined normal people and extrapolated what he should do from there. That wasn’t going to cut it this time.

“My mission,” he said slowly, “was one I never intended to come back from. I can’t talk about it, but the risk factor was... considerable.” His gaze focused on Dean again, pinning him to his chair. “I didn’t want to leave you waiting for someone who may never return to you. And you’d never know. Only my family would be notified of my demise, and Zachariah wouldn’t tell you.” He rolled his eyes at the thought of his cousin. “He would probably be afraid of it affecting your performance. You would never know and I could not, would not, hurt you like that, Dean.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. Out of everything Cas could’ve told him, any government sanctioned bullshit lie, that never crossed his mind. He... hurt Dean—told him he was a distraction, that he was not as important as the mission—to  save him from a far greater pain. He wanted to be mad at Cas for lying to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to it.

“Cas,” Dean managed to rasp out. “I didn’t know—”

“How could you?” Cas said. He leaned in and took Dean’s hand again. “I have done many things to get back here, to get back to my family and to you. You’ve moved on, I understand. I wanted you to. But I have done too much to simply walk out of your life again. I won’t do that. Is there any way we could... be friends? I would like that, Dean, I really would.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “We can try.” There were so many other things he wanted to say, and he supposed he would get his chance eventually. For now though, friends sounded okay. Dean wasn’t sure he wanted Cas gone again. He wasn’t really sure of anything now.

“So...” Cas said. He licked his lips, eyes still focused on Dean. “How did you and Benny meet?”

What could’ve been a loaded question wasn’t. Dean could tell, Cas genuinely wanted to know. He even found that he wanted to tell him. Thankful for the change of subject, Dean smiled and sipped his coffee, starting in on the story.

~

“Friends, huh?” Benny said.

Dean just finished telling him about coffee with Cas that afternoon. Benny listened carefully, stirring the pot on the stove, not commenting until Dean was finished. He waited a moment for Benny’s response, but ever thoughtful, Benny held his tongue at first.

“Yeah, friends,” he said. “That’s all you have to say?”

Benny shrugged. “You’re a grown up, Dean, I can’t tell you who you can have play dates with. If you wanna be friends with your ex, by all means. He seems to care an awful lot about you, so that makes him good people in my book.”

“Exactly!” Dean said. “He cares a lot. Maybe too much. I don’t want to give him the wrong idea that...” he trailed off, rubbing a hand across his face.

“So? Give him boundaries, if that’s what you want. Like any relationship, friends or not.”

“Cas doesn’t do boundaries,” he said. “I told you about how he held my hand, like it was nothing. What if he gets the wrong idea and I end up hurting him? After all he did to keep from hurting me?”

“Dean!” Benny whirled around, grabbing his shoulders. The familiar weight was instantly calming and Dean closed his eyes, letting Benny’s words wash over him. “I have the utmost confidence that you can be friends with your ex. I have the utmost confidence that, should you want me to, _I_ can be friends with your ex. All the balls are in your court and it’s up to _you_ to decide what’s best for you. I do not have a single worry you will stray, if that’s what’s got you all knotted up. I trust you, cher. Now you need to trust yourself.”

Dean hung his head and let Benny pull him in close. “You’re right,” he mumbled.

Benny hugged Dean tight for a moment before pulling back. “Why don’t you go take a shower? Loosen up some of those tight muscles? Then after dinner, I’ll take care of you, whatever you need.”

Honestly, that sounded great and reminded him yet again how he did not deserve the man he had. Dean nodded and brushed a quick kiss to his lips. “I don’t know what you’re always talking about, me being too good. Most times it seems like you’re too good for me.”

Benny swatted at his ass, urging him out of the kitchen. “Go on,” he said.

Dean went, stripping his clothes on the way, giving Benny a little something to imagine for later. He turned on the taps and steam started to fill the bathroom. He took a deep breath, letting the sound of the rushing water calm his troubled thoughts. He ducked his head under the spray and stood there for a long moment.

No matter how long he waited for the water to wash all his tension away, the weight of Cas’ words hung around him. Dean couldn’t imagine going off to certain death and still trying to protect his loved ones, especially not when it made his own pain greater.

His relationship with Cas, it was like being chained to a comet. All heat and passion, and unimaginable love focused on him twenty-four seven, it was addicting. With a look, Cas made him feel like the only person in the world. Coming down off a high like that cold turkey had been rough, but he got through it. And now they were supposed to be friends? However confident Cas or even Benny were in his ability to do that, they were sadly mistaken.

Why did this have to happen? He didn’t want to give Benny up. In his own way, Benny made him feel important, cared for and loved. Everything he needed in life was right here, and it was perfect. So why did he see Cas’ face when he closed his eyes? He didn’t want to choose, and it would probably cost Dean both of them. He couldn’t let that happen.

Decision made, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He wouldn’t be friends with Cas, didn’t think he could anyway. One look into those eyes and he would be lost, caught up in old memories and passions. He couldn’t hurt Benny like that. No matter what he wanted, Dean had to stand by his decisions. He was good with Benny, they were happy. He wasn’t going to let anything mess that up, not even himself.

~

There was a knock at Benny’s office door. “Come in,” he called, not looking up from the plans he was working on. One of their clients suddenly wanted a water feature added, and they wanted the revised plans by the end of business that day. _Rich folks_ , Benny thought to himself, before remembering he was also one of those rich folks now, sort of. At least he wasn’t stupid enough to think blueprints came out of thin air.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” a voice like honey poured over sandpaper said.

Benny’s pencil stilled. He’d only heard that voice once in his life, but damned if he’d ever be able to forget it. He looked up to find Castiel hanging in the doorway, trenchcoat thrown on over a suit that didn’t quite sit on him correctly, and a loosely knotted tie. “Boy,” he said more to himself. “Dean wasn’t lyin’ when he said you don’t do boundaries.”

Castiel bowed his head. “I’m sorry. This is inappropriate. I can leave.”

“Nah, nah. It’s all good. Just, unexpected.” He waved a hand, urging him inside. “Come on in. Somethin’ on your mind?” he asked.

Castiel nodded and entered the office, closing the door behind him. “Dean said he wanted to be friends, but every time I call, he doesn’t answer. Every message I leave, he does not return. I was simply wondering if maybe...” he trailed off, examining his wording. “If perhaps, you may have something to do with it?”

Benny arched an eyebrow, waiting for the joke. It didn’t come. Castiel continued staring at him with just as much intent as before. “Let me get this straight,” he began. “You think I might be keepin’ Dean from calling you back? We are talking about the same Dean, right? ‘Cause the one I know can’t be made to do anythin’ he doesn’t wanna do.”

“Yes, he is very stubborn,” Castiel said, driving right through to the subtext. Benny wondered if he always did that. “When we first met for coffee, he seemed genuinely happy I was back. Perhaps I was mistaken.”

“I can’t help you there,” Benny said. “Dean never really talked about you, or whatever it was you two had. I never pushed him on it. Dean’s his own man.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped a little and he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. “It seems he might be past me, then.”

Benny snorted, shaking his head. “In my experience, there are only two things a person don’t talk about: things they don’t wanna remember, and things they can’t forget. For what I know of Dean, you are in that latter group, which makes me wonder.” He stepped away from his drafting table, closer to Castiel. Crossing his arms over his chest, he didn’t need to try to be intimidating, he simply was. “I won’t ask Dean ‘cause he doesn’t want to answer. I will ask you, and you will tell me: did you ever hurt him? Somethin’s off about the way he is around you, so you tell me right now, or I call security.”

Castiel’s dark brow creased, his mouth falling open in genuine shock. “I would never lay a hand on him, not like that.”

“Then why does he startle like a nervous deer whenever he hears your name?” He hadn’t said anything about it at the time, but when they had dinner with Sam and Ruby the other night, Benny couldn’t help but notice how twitchy Dean was when Sam asked about Cas. Dean shrugged off his questions and the night went on, but he never lost the look in his eye, like something had spooked him. Benny didn’t want to push, but now the man himself was here to answer a few questions. No way he was letting that chance slip by.

Castiel’s jaw tightened. “Have you ever seen a mark on him?”

“Abuse don’t always leave marks,” he said.

“No,” Castiel said. “I would cut out my own heart before hurting him.”

Benny leaned back against his desk to keep himself from staggering at the force behind those words. The only adjective Dean would use to describe Cas was “intense.” He finally understood why. “Good to know,” he said. He let his shoulders relax, reasonably sure Castiel was telling the truth. “Can’t blame me for making sure.”

“Of course,” he said. “Where did you serve?”

The question raised Benny’s hackles for a moment. He hadn’t been asked about his service in a long time. Though, he supposed someone just back from the thick of it would spot him a mile off. “Navy,” he said.

“Where?”

“Tha’s classified,” he said, voice flat.

Castiel nodded. “So you understand how I feel.”

“Yes I do. Leavin’ the world for a greater cause is difficult. Comin’ back when you thought you wouldn’t,” Benny shook his head, “it’s the best feeling there is. Then, your guy is gone and everything goes sideways again. I get it. Which is why I’ll ask Dean why he isn’t callin’ you back.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Sure, why not? This is Dean’s decision. Neither of us can make it for him.”

Castiel smiled. “You are a good man, Benny. I’m glad Dean has you.”

“Thank you. You aren’t so bad yourself.”

~

A pile of papers sat on Dean’s desk. Any normal day, he’d wade right in, reading memos, frowning at sales figures, ignoring Mike from down the hall’s invitation to go golfing on Saturday. Instead of working, he sat, glaring at his phone and its annoying little reminder: _6 unheard voicemails!_

He knew he had six, and he knew who they were all from. To say he’d been avoiding Cas was... completely correct. He knew Cas had been in the building today, which was why Dean was not. He called Sam for an early lunch and spent another half an hour hiding in the men’s room, just to be sure.

He looked at his phone again and shook his head. “Coward. Suck it up, Smith!” Grabbing for the phone, Dean put in his pin code and played the messages.

“Hello Dean, this is Castiel. You said you’d like to get together again. Is coffee tomorrow acceptable?”

“Hello Dean, this is Castiel. I’m not sure if you got my message. We could get lunch if you like.”

“Dean, it’s Castiel. Are my messages not reaching you? Zachariah reactivated my phone and I wouldn’t put it past him to tamper with it. I would really like to see you. Call me back.”

Dean closed his eyes, hating himself a little more with each word. He played the next one.

“Castiel again. Have I done something to offend you, Dean? Please let me know. I really want to see you. I, I missed you while I was away. It would be nice to hear your voice. Please, call me back.”

“Dean, if you’re getting these messages, please call me back. I saw Sam the other day and he said your number is the same. Have I done something? Is Benny... encouraging you not to respond? Please, call me.”

He stopped for a second and took a breath. Tears prickled in his eyes and Dean tried to wipe them away. And now he was dragging Benny into this. Wasn’t he just the worst person in the world right now? Both of them would probably disagree, fighting for the chance to sing his praises. And that was the worst part about it. The last message would probably undo him completely, but he had to know.

“Dean, it’s Castiel again. I have an interview at Sandover today. Zachariah seems to think I need something to do with my time. I’m going to stop by your office after the interview. By now, I know you don’t want to see me, but I need to know why. Tell me what I’ve done to deserve your scorn and I will leave you in peace.”

Dean threw the phone back on the desk, burying his face in his hands. He’d done this, it was all his fault that Cas was hurting. All because he didn’t want to choose. Even no choice was still a choice, he saw that now, and he was sick and tired of it. He wanted Cas, he wanted Benny, and he wouldn’t let himself stand in his own way.

Oddly calm, Dean started packing up for the day. It was only four thirty and Benny would probably have a heart attack when he showed up early, but he couldn’t let this decision wait. He couldn’t lose his nerve.

~

Benny heard Dean’s key in the lock and glanced at his watch. Five o’clock. He must’ve knocked off early. Early on a Friday would be normal for anyone else, not Dean.

Already cautious, Benny ignored the dinner for a minute and went out to meet him. “Hey sugar,” he said helping Dean with his coat. “You’re early.”

“I have something to say,” Dean said. “Over a glass of wine would be best.”

“No problem.” He took Dean’s hand and led him to the kitchen. He took out the bottle he was pairing with dinner and poured two glasses. Dean grabbed for his, drinking half in one go. “Are you alright?” Benny asked.

“I love you,” Dean said, diving right into it. “I know I don’t usually say things like that and up until a week ago, you didn’t really know where we stood, but I do love you. And,” he took another drink from his wine, slower than the first. “I love Cas too. It’s stupid and selfish, and I don’t care. I won’t choose.”

At first, Benny didn’t say anything. Dean drained the rest of his glass to steel his nerves. If Benny stayed quiet for much longer, he’d have to switch to the hard stuff.

“Breathe, Dean,” Benny said. Only then did he realize he wasn’t.

He gasped in air. “So?” he said. “Tell me. Say something, please.” Would he have to clear his stuff out tonight? Or would Benny just need time to think? Think about what, though? How Dean was a selfish prick and he was better off without him?

A warm hand covered his own and Benny stepped closer, enveloping Dean in his strong arms. “Take another breath, an’ calm down for a second.” Benny brushed a thumb over his cheek and Dean shivered. “I had somethin’ to tell you too. Cas came by my office today.”

“What?” Dean sputtered.

“Before I tell you what went down, you gotta be straight with me,” Benny said. “I asked him flat out if he’d ever hurt you.” Dean’s mouth fell open and he tried to explain. Benny quieted him with a look and continued. “He said no, and I believe him. It was the only thing I could think of for why you flinched when Sam asked about him. Now before we go any further, I’m gonna need an answer to that question.”

Dean dropped his eyes, answering the floor. “I felt guilty,” he whispered. “I wanted him when I already had something good with you and part of me didn’t care. He never did anything to me, I just know I’m not good enough for either of you.”

“Well that’s bullshit,” Benny said, very matter-of-fact. He continued before Dean could get a word in, his tone even, not angry or betrayed, or any other emotion Dean expected. “When he came by, he said you weren’t returning his calls, thought I might have somethin’ to do with it. I said I’d talk to you.

“I had my suspicions, which you’ve just made painfully obvious: you still love him.” Dean hung his head, hiding his face. “Hey, none o’ that.” Benny tipped his chin up, bringing their eyes together. “He loves you too, that much was easy to see. What kind of man would I be if I kept you two apart?”

“I don’t want to break up.” The words shot out of Dean’s mouth, his hands holding Benny tighter.

“That ain’t what I’m sayin’. The big problem here is that you can only see two options: me or him. It don’t have to be like that.”

Blinking back tears, Dean tried to wrap his head around the words. “You mean...”

“I mean, we invite Cas over, I’ll cook. Then, I would like nothin’ more than to watch him fuck you stupid. If he wants to stick around an’ watch me put you through a few walls, even better.” Despite the string of filthy thoughts Benny’s words brought out, his lips were chaste and gentle when they brushed Dean’s. “What do ya say, cher? Sound like somethin’ you wanna try?”

Dean licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “You’d be okay with that? Me and him?”

He shrugged. “As long as I’m somewhere in the equation, yeah, why not? Ain’t exactly the first time.” He smirked, hand moving down to brush Dean’s ass. “I was in the Navy, you know. Hot bunking had a whole ‘nother meaning some nights.”

The weight on Dean’s shoulders evaporated. He could have them both, he didn’t have to choose. Forgetting for a moment the actual (somewhat terrifying) reality of having two men in his bed, Dean let relief settle over him. “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll call Cas tomorrow and see if he’s... up for it.” He hoped the answer was yes.

Benny chuckled. “State he was in today? I think he’d say yes to just about anythin’ you asked him.”

Dean smiled, pushing away his guilt for a second. He didn’t deserve either one of them, but damned if he was going to tell them.

~

All of Dean’s previous benchmarks for “nervous” needed to be redrawn. Client meeting? No sweat. Regional manager on the phone asking about late sales figures? Would never bother him again. Nothing could ever compare to the churning ball of snakes nested in his gut.

What if this didn’t work? What if it was so unbelievably awkward and un-sexy that Cas rethought how much he really wanted Dean? What if Benny thought he loved Cas more and broke it off? He didn’t want to choose and lose one of them, this might push both of them away.

“No,” he said to himself, stopping those thoughts in their tracks. Standing in the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and set his jaw. “Suck it up, Smith. They love you, you love them. It’ll be fine.” Dean was good at lying to himself.

He closed his eyes and remember when he finally called Cas back. First, he apologized for ignoring his calls, he wished he had a better reason than his own cowardice.

“I could never be mad at you, Dean,” Cas’ voice rumbled down the line. And it was true. Dean was painfully aware of how much Cas and Benny would put up with from him, which made him think that was the only reason Cas said yes to this. Was he pushing them into it? They’d move mountains to make him happy, something he never really thought about until now.

The guilt spiral started up again and he held his head in his hands. “I’m going to hell,” he mumbled.

No, he couldn’t think like that. He loved them, he would do anything for them. His nerves were not allowed to get in the way of their attempt at happiness. _Suck it up, Smith_ , he reminded himself again.

One final reassuring thought and he walked out into the apartment. The smell of Benny’s devine cooking hit him and he took a breath of the familiar smells. This was a safe place, this was happiness. Yes, he could do this.

Coming up behind Benny, he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “It smells amazing,” he said, running the tip of his nose across Benny’s shoulders. “Thank you, for all of this.”

Benny smiled and slid the basket of cornbread towards Dean. “Dinner’s not for a while. You need somethin’ to keep your energy up until then.”

He grabbed a piece and took a bite. “What do you mean not for a while? Cas’ll be here in like ten minutes.” His nerves flared again at just the thought, but he tamped them down.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. “Take it from me: a fella who comes back from a war zone and is finally back with his sweetheart does not wanna have dinner first.”

“Oh.” Dean finished off his cornbread in silence, hoping it would keep the new wave of butterflies at bay. It didn’t.

Benny finished whatever he was doing and covered the pot to sit. He rested his hands on Dean’s hips, pulling him in close. “Relax,” he whispered. “Tonight is gonna be great.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Nervous is all.” Dean’s eyes darted around the room, anywhere but at Benny. “So, tonight, if... things aren’t going how you want. You’ll let me know, right? I don’t want you to be... uncomfortable.”

“Alright,” Benny said. “Same to you, ya hear? Somethin’ happens you don’t like, you don’t stay quiet about it. Deal?”

“Deal.”

The sudden knock on the door made Dean jump. All the tension he’d managed to chase away came back in an instant. Benny just smiled, his hands rubbing up and down Dean’s arms. “He’s here,” he said. “Go on and get him.” When Dean didn’t move, Benny chuckled and took his hand, leading him to the door.

He didn’t remember opening the door but suddenly, Cas was there, blue eyes radiating love out at him, and Dean couldn’t breathe anymore. The snakes in his gut disappeared and a warmth spread through him. Yes, he remembered this, remembered being the singular focus of someone so honest and true, looking at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. How had he lived without this man?

“Come on in, Cas,” Benny said when he figured Dean couldn’t talk.

Cas nodded, eyes still on Dean. “Thank you for inviting me, Benny. Would I be an ingracious guest if I requested we save dinner for later?”

Benny’s shoulders rolled in a lazy shrug. “That was the plan.”

“And, would I be too forward if I kissed Dean right now?”

“Brother, you go right on ahead.”

Dean heard maybe three words of the conversation. The only thought running through his mind was _Cas_. Cas was here and somehow, they weren’t touching yet. Before Dean could articulate what he saw as a problem, Cas lunged forward, one hand in Dean’s hair, pressing their lips together. Another strong, possessive arm curved around his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Dean moaned into the kiss, his knees buckling. Throwing his arms around Cas’ neck, he let himself go. Every part of him bowed forward, getting as close as possible.

As scrawny as he seemed, Cas was strong. He had no trouble holding Dean’s weight, their bodies pressed together, touching as much as physically possible. Cas trailed kisses down his jaw, licking the salt from his skin, stubble burning his tongue. Cas didn’t care. He licked across Dean’s adam’s apple, whispering, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

“Yes,” Dean panted, his cock already hard. He thrust against Cas. “Yes, please.”

Another warmth appeared behind him, gently cradling his body as Cas continued to lick and kiss every part of Dean he could find. “Why don’t we get you two more comfortable?” Benny’s voice rumbled.

Dean felt a hard bulge rubbing against his ass and smiled. Yes, this was happening.

“That is a good idea,” Cas said, his lips never leaving Dean’s skin.

Lifting Dean into his arms, Cas carried him through the apartment. Benny shook his head, chuckling to himself as he followed. This started as a way to make Dean happy, but the more Benny saw of Cas, the more excited he got. Even if he only got to watch, it would be quite a thing to watch this small, unassuming man take Dean apart piece by piece.

Cas laid Dean out on the bed, crawling on top of him. Benny stood at the door and watched as he pulled at Dean’s clothes, removing every scrap of fabric with careful, precise hands. Not a single button ripped when he grabbed Dean’s shirt, lifting him up again to pull it off and discard it over his shoulder. The zipper didn’t stutter or stick when Cas yanked at it and Dean moaned when fingers brushed his hot, throbbing cock. His fingers traced down Dean’s legs as he slid pants and boxers down, placing lingering kisses on his hips, thighs, and all the way down to his ankles.

When Dean was stretched out, not a stitch of clothing on him, Cas stepped back with Benny. “I do appreciate this,” he said.

“It’s no problem, brother,” he said, nodding towards Dean. “I just wanna see him happy.”

“Yes,” Cas said. His eyes dropped down to stare at the hard line of Benny’s cock straining against his jeans. Benny never knew anyone whose gaze actually had weight, not like this. “Still, I see there is something you want as well.”

Cas’ hand rubbed along Benny’s cock, making him moan low in his throat. “Now that you mention it,” he said, “I wouldn’t mind... participating.”

“Fuck!” Dean growled. Nearly out of his mind with want, he managed to push himself up on his elbows to glare at the two. “I don’t care who does what, someone needs to get back over here!”

Ignoring Dean’s demands, Cas started stripping his own clothes. Using the same, methodical fingers, he made Dean wait. He removed the last piece of clothing and walked to Dean’s outstretched hands. “Impatient,” he said softly, then kissed Dean again.

Benny waited at the end of the bed, watching the beautiful show. He hadn’t been invited yet, but he was a patient man. He tilted his head, watching Cas suck bruises into Dean’s neck and palmed his cock through his jeans. Slow builds were his favorite. Getting everything nice and worked up, bringing a better payoff at the end.

Cas’ hands seemed to be everywhere. Stroking Dean’s thighs, caressing his neck, squeezing tight to his pretty ass, he couldn’t get enough of touching him, and Dean sure as hell didn’t mind. Cas finally settled on Dean’s hips, holding him tight before using his leverage to roll them over. Now on top, Dean wasted no time lining their cocks up and thrusting them together. Strong hands pushed at him, lifting him and breaking contact.

“Not so fast,” Cas whispered, the words sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. Confident Dean would follow his pace from now on, Cas ran his hands over the other man’s back, feeling the smooth skin he’d dreamt about for months. “I missed you,” he said. “I don’t want to rush a moment of this.”

He rolled them over onto their sides and continued stroking his hands over Dean’s skin. Soft dark blonde hair covered his belly, leading down to his cock. Cas skimmed his fingers through it, making Dean shiver. “Cas...” he moaned.

“Benny,” Cas whispered, lips brushing along Dean’s cheek. “Could you give Dean something else to think about?” His hand slid across Dean’s ass, squeezing and spreading him open, pointing Benny exactly where he wanted.

As a rule, Benny didn’t like taking orders anymore, but he figured he could let this one slide. Stripping off his clothes, he watched Cas touch every inch of Dean. Fingers skated down strong thighs, back up to trace the muscles of his stomach.

“No ribs,” Cas said, his voice light and conversational.

Somehow, Benny knew he was talking to him. Dean was panting and shaking, damn near incoherent already, so he figured it was a pretty safe bet. “No way, brother,” he said as he toed off his socks and grabbed the lube from the drawer. “Got him good and healthy now. No more calorie counting.”

“I appreciate that.” He cupped Dean’s face in his hand, kissing his cheeks, then licking along his bottom lip. It always made him moan and this time was no exception. “The best way I found to get his mind off his dietary issues was sex. Never found how to fill the calorie deficit though.”

“Ain’t nobody turned down my cooking yet.” Benny joined them on the bed, spooning up behind Dean and sparing a minute to squeeze that delectable ass.

One last firm squeeze and he went for the lube, squirting some into his hand. “Can you get his leg up for me?” Castiel nodded and grabbed Dean’s thigh, heaving his top leg to rest on his hip. He kneaded the muscle with practiced hands and Dean moaned again, arching forward for another kiss.

Benny slicked his fingers and started teasing at Dean’s hole, light strokes to the outside at first, just enough to get him really wanting it. The way his hips twitched and angled back, it was definitely working. Soon he had two thick fingers inside him with Castiel still kissing the daylights out of him. Dean moaned around the plush lips, nibbling and biting his approval.

“More,” he mumbled.

Benny laughed. “Hold your horses, cher, it’ll be soon enough.”

Cas watched Benny’s movements, saw him spread lube over his cock and add a little more to Dean for good measure, and watched him line up. Just as he started the first push inside, Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean moaned, hips stuttering back and forth quickly, unsure which sensation he wanted more. “Cas, Benny...” he groaned.

One hand on his hip, Benny started to thrust, slow at first, giving Dean plenty to think about as Cas continued touching him everywhere.

Cas ran his fingers up the inside of Dean’s thigh, brushing his balls before continuing on down the other leg. “P-please,” Dean shivered out the word. “Please.”

Taking pity on him, Cas wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking them together. Benny reached over Dean and smeared some lube across both of them, earning him a nod from Cas, who’d gone back to kissing Dean senseless.

Trapped between them, Dean was having the time of his life. He’d never felt so loved, so utterly worshipped. Every thrust pushed him forward into Cas’ stroking hand. While Dean preferred blow jobs, Cas was a master with his hands. He could bring Dean to the edge of bliss with a single touch, wringing noises from him he didn’t know he could make. He would moan, but with Cas’ tongue in his mouth, he couldn’t quite manage. Behind him, Benny started picking up the pace, his thick cock hammering Dean’s prostate. Precome gushed from his cock, making Cas’ strokes slicker and slicker until—

“Fuck!” Dean shouted against Cas’ lips, his hips bucking, cock drenching Cas’ hand. He kept stroking, wringing every drop of pleasure out of Dean. Benny growled behind him, his grip tightening and his hips slamming into Dean’s ass. Cas went last, adding his own mess to the come covering Dean.

Feeling wrung out and satisfied, Dean let his body go slack. After a few minutes, the men around him started to move. Benny pulled out, always gentle, and Dean felt the bed move as he got up. Cas lifted his sticky hand for Dean to see and started licking away the come dripping from his fingers.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed again.

Cas smiled and got out of bed, joining Benny in the bathroom to clean up a bit. They returned and Dean felt damp towels start to wipe at his skin. He wanted to help, but the pleasant tingling in his limbs kept him down. He started to drift into a half doze, Cas and Benny’s voices floating around him.

“Thank you,” Cas said. “For everything.”

“No trouble,” Benny said. “Situation were reversed, I’m not sure how I would’a handled comin’ back and finding him gone. Just thinkin’ about it tore me apart, I couldn’t imagine living it.”

“Do you think... could we make this a regular occurrence?”

“As long as Dean’s on board, I’m good with it.”

“Dean’s on board!” Dean managed. He lifted his arm, waving at the two men to get their attention. The part of his brain not swimming in endorphins told him they probably knew he was there, but he had to make sure. “Dean is definitely on board.”

Both men chuckled and Dean felt a firm slap to his ass. “Get up now, dinner before round two,” Benny said.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Round two?” Benny’s deep, rolling laugh filled the room, following him as he walked into the apartment stark naked to finish cooking.

Yes, Dean thought to himself, he could have this too.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as Benny's military service goes: in my head, he was stationed on a submarine. Subs are often highly classified (seriously, there's this whole program where they're making eReaders without WiFi capabilities for sub and aircraft carrier crews because space is so limited, and they can't have anything that could potentially track their location) and given canon Benny's experience with ships, it fit in my head. Also, hot bunking (or hot racking, but hot bunking sounds dirtier) is a common-ish practice on submarines where space is limited and crew members have to share beds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably the last person on the planet to realize: Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, Smith and Wesson, another gun maker other than Winchester. Oh Supernatural, I love when you make these little jokes.
> 
> Also: I had some work in my office earlier in the summer and we didn't have to clear out for more than a day. It took about a week, so that's what I'm going off of. And I have a friend who does sets for theatre and he's done some contracting work on the side, he said a week was reasonable.
> 
> Also also: the thing about applying lube to the penis before putting the condom on is actually practical advice. It makes it go on easier, and it feels better (so I am told by my loving boyfriend).


End file.
